


Best Friends

by orphan_account



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, omg cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lord Phobos is having an off day, Commander Meouch saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to magic-and-hijinks for a few of the ideas. So like, yeah, I think it's kind of cute. Also, I like the idea of Phobos sometimes using sign language. So...yeah.

Three songs into the set and he already had a sick feeling building inside his stomach. It didn't sound right. None of it sounded right. Looking out into the crowd, they didn't seem to be upset with him, but it didn't matter. He was upset with himself.

Finishing the song, Doctor Sung began to speak to the crowd, giving Lord Phobos the chance to run over to Commander Meouch.

“What's going on?” Meouch asked him in a concerned voice. Phobos signed out that he didn't feel right. “Breathe, OK? Just, breathe.”

Phobos shook his head violently before signing that he needed a break and running off stage. Meouch turned to Sung. “I'm gonna go check on him,” He said to him. Sung nodded, turning back to assure the crowd that things were alright, and that they were going to continue on.

 

Phobos had left a long scratch on the wall leading to the dressing room, and his guitar was tossed to the side just outside the door. Meouch looked into the dressing room, and saw Phobos sitting on the edge of the couch, holding his head and rocking back and forth.

“ _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ ” He kept thinking, but he never said a word. Walking over to the silent guitar player, Meouch sat down on the floor near him.

“Ya alright?” He asked. Phobos shook his head no. “What's goin on?”

“ _I can't do it,”_ He signed quickly, looking up at Meouch.

“Can't do what?” Meouch questioned, scooting closer to him. Phobos shook his head, hitting his helmet a few times before Meouch stopped him. “Hey, hey. No. Tell me what's going on.”

“ _I can't do it,”_ Phobos signed again.

“You're gonna have to be a bit more specific with me here, pal,” Meouch gave a small chuckle, watching Phobos sigh.

“ _I'm not good,”_ He looked over to Meouch. “ _Not anymore.”_

“At what? At playing?” Meouch asked. Phobos nodded, holding his head once again. Meouch shook his head. “What the hell are you talking about? Dude, you gotta stop being so hard on yourself.”

“ _But I don't know what I'm supposed to do,”_ Phobos signed, staring at Meouch.

“You know what you're supposed to do?” He asked. “You're supposed to get your ass our there, and play like you always do! You're not bad. You're not losing it.”

Standing up, Commander Meouch reached for Phobos, and helped him off the couch. “You ready to go out there and rock?” He asked with a laugh. Phobos hesitated, but nodded, reaching out and petting Meouch. “Aww c'mon man, stop it.”

“ _Thank you, best friend,”_ Phobos signed. Meouch smiled and nodded.

“Not a problem, best friend."


End file.
